Tricksters of Lore
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: Gemini Lupus Riddle is the daughter of Tom Riddle, and is about to descend into Hogwarts. Watch out Hogwarts, a new trickster is on the loose! (OCxPansy. Sub!OC. Gay!Dominant!Harry. HarryxGeorge/Pollux)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or J.K. Rowling- did I say that out loud? Heh. If I did, um.. Morty would be a Light Gray and alive, so would Dumbledore (although he would be Dark Gray and dead in the third book [Pettigrew killed him]), Bellatrix would be good and alive, Fred would be alive, Sirius would be dead in third book, Cedric would be alive, Dumbridge would have been thrown out by Halloween, sixth and seventh year would be verrryy peaceful, no horcruxes, Lily and James would be alive and kicking, and Remus would be a fully willing werewolf and Greyback is not killed and is also good. **

**I'm done now. I was trying to figure out what would be taken out if I was the owner of Harry Potter.**

**..Anyways.**

**LET THE STORYYY COMMENCE!**

I yawned, stretching my arms into a wide semi-circle above my head. Bloody papers were so tiring. Papers, bills, and more papers.. I'm not a freaking Ministry of Magic person! It's really irritating that all these titles are important. Apparently, I'm the last of both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin lines, along with being in an extremely old family. I mean.. our Cygnus family has been very large since the beginnings of the 1300s, and it's in the late 1980s, early 1990s now. At least, it's 1989, and I'm eleven.

Eleven! Who knew! Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why does an eleven year old do paperwork for titles and such? Since I'm the last of Hufflepuff and Slytherin (sheesh these titles are exhausting), I'm supposed to start putting together my future _now._ Isn't paperwork boring?

I yawned again, flexing my aching fingers. "Muuuuum, can I _please_ take a break? I've been sitting here for-" I glanced briefly at my alarm clock. 4:59 PM "-Six hours! And I'm almost done with all this stupid paperwork for the Ministry!"

"No! You need to finish that by the time school starts so we can go to Gringotts and get your heritage test done!" My mother's screechy voice screamed up the stairs. I scrunched up my face, irritated as I continued to scratch my quill against the paper in my neat handwriting. In another two hours- 7:03- my paperwork was complete and bound in silver ribbon.

"Muuuuuum!" I hollered down the ornate marble stairs, flailing my arms around my head in exuberant ecstasy. I was done with all this bloody paperwork! Yes! I could get my heritage test done, be sent to Hogwarts, and be perfectly happy! Well, except for being a mixture of all four houses, and Harry bloody Potter would be starting in two years, it was going to be perfect!

"What?" my mum yelled up, her soft brown-gold curls hanging about her shoulders. Her eyes were the shade of liquid gold, her angular features and high cheekbones were hinting she had royal blood. Her bottom lip, as usual was out in a slight pout, a brown curl with golden hints falling over her eyes. I loved my mum, despite everything she did to me since I was practically born.

"I'm doone! Now gimme!" Somehow, a manic and wild grin spread across my face, a feeling of exuberance practically pouring from me. "C'monnn~" I bounced down our manor's stairs, the marble walls glowing when the sun hit it. Our big silver chandelier hung from an enormous ceiling, another staircase curving gently into the balcony it shared with its twin. An enormous blackthorn shadowbox dominated the space between the stairs, decorated with family values. Currently, I had nine brothers and five sisters, and I was a triplet among three. The two others were boys, and they constantly teased me for being the Cygnus misfit. I was a middle child, with one younger sister, and another child on the way, as my mother was heavily pregnant again.

Every one of my siblings had been born two months earlier than the regular pregnancy period, but I was the shortest of them, since I had been born four months early. My mom was currently pregnant with another triplet, as it would be the third one. Six of my brothers were all out of school and doing their own thing. My three older sisters were in their third year of Hogwarts, and I would be going soon. My little sister was eight, and the three boys were five. I was the thirteenth child and the odd one out.

"Liliana," Mum glanced at me with tired eyes. "I need your help. Send the papers to the Ministry as fast as you can, then follow me." Mum looked so worn and tired, that I did what she told me to do immediately. Silently, I wondered what was going on. Had something happened? Did somebody die? Suddenly, a horrible feeling of dread crept over me. What if my older brothers died while in combat? Sheer horror dawned on me as I struggled to tie the papers to our family owl, Ilana.

A crash out front made me jump, and everything in the house grew quiet. A strange feeling began to creep up my back, slithering around my neck like a noose. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as if I was being watched. Suspiciously, I cast a glance around the room. All of a sudden, a bright green curse shattered the window behind me. A loud scream burst out of me. Bloody hell!

Terrified, I whirled around, to see figures in dark robes climbing through the study's windows. "Where is Catherine Cygnus? Where?" one of them hissed at me, and I automatically, flinched, quickly backing away. "M - my mum? What do you w - want her for?" I squeaked out, feeling my eyes grow round.

"Well, well, well... Aren't you a pretty thing?" a high, cruel voice overrode the lower bass tones. An older man with a bald head, blood red eyes, and slits for nose came forward, studying me with great interest. I didn't consider myself pretty, but a lot of people said I was pretty with my long brown-gold locks. My eyes had always resembled my mother, and I thought I looked a great deal like her. "E - excuse me?" I weakly asked as the man caressed my face in a delicate way. He looked so.. familiar... _Voldemort. _I let out a soft gasp, stiffening slightly under his snake-like touch.

"Where is your mother, pretty girl?" Voldemort asked me, and I surrendered to his voice, as he terrified me to bits and pieces. "I - I don't know. She went towards our basement when she told me to send my papers out. I had a lot of pa- paperwork earlier to do, as I am he- heir to the Cygnus name, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." I admitted honestly, as I truly didn't know where my mother was. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at my proclamation, but signaled for me to continue. "She seemed ti- tired earlier when she wanted to- to see me. Around th- this time of year in the summer when one of us children go- goes to Hogwarts, either our mu- mum or dad passes down one of our f- family heirlooms. I suspect that's what she wanted to do, a- and all the heirlooms are down there. It's always been a cus- custom of our family. I haven't been down there myself be- because I'm not allowed."

"Ah." Voldemort eyed me cautiously, like I was a threat. "I have a question for you then. Would you ever turn away family, even from Slytherin?"

My eyes widened drastically, and horror washed over me, despite the terror I was feeling in the presence of all these Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort himself. "_What?_" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Never! Family is very important to me, despite what my father, mother, and other siblings do to me." I slapped my hand over my mouth, staggering backwards like I did something bad. I struggled to fight the pull of the house-elf, or servant bond, to punish myself severely. However, I wasn't strong enough to break it, and I reached for the nearest thing, a lamp. With the lamp, I began to bash my head repeatedly, soundlessly.

"What are you doing?" a tall blonde man looked at me like I was crazy. Voldemort looked a tad startled. "S - sorry. My dad, when I was born, he put a servant bond on me. In general, I'm the family's... 'house-elf'.. so to say.." I stammered weakly, shaking slightly. The pull once again started, stronger than ever. No! I won't hurt myself! It really hurts! No! A nearby sallow cheeked man with greasy black hair slapped me.

"Better?" he asked me quietly. I nodded ashamedly, gluing my eyes to the floor. "Severus, why did you slap her?"a woman with wild hair and dark eyes asked him curiously, suspicion clouding her face. "Er... I know what it feels like." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Did you say since _birth?_" he asked sharply.

"Y- yes sir." I murmured softly. Severus' expression grew dark. "Kill the woman. Kill her when you see her. I don't care if she's heavily pregnant or not, kill the bitch and the other children if you find them." he snarled severely.

Voldemort's eyes flitted to Severus, before turning to me. With a flick of his wand, he stared into my eyes ferociously. Suddenly, memories of being raped in my little bedroom and the other kids laughing at me flashed in my eyes, until all went black.

"Is she okay?" I awoke in what felt like seconds later, but must have been much longer. "Now that Catherine's dead, her siblings and father too, the poor girl's all alone. What will we do with her?" a familiar voice asked.

"I... don't know. I could take her in, and raise her like a daughter next to Draco, but she'll have to choose a different name along with the last name Malfoy." another familiar voice, this one didn't have a name yet, murmured back.

I uttered a soft groan, feeling like crap. What did Voldemort do to me? "She's awake! She shouldn't have waken til next week!" a surprised gasp was emitted next to me. A loud shriek escaped me, and my eyes snapped open, body lurching awkwardly and speedily towards a corner.

"Don't hurt me! D- don't hurt me!" I curled into a ball, shaking like a leaf. Terror washed over me like a waterfall, my eyes seeing nothing but memories. I shuddered at them, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Oi! Don't turn your back on me! Do you know who I am?!" a young voice that sounded a lot younger than me snarled angrily. I choked, remembering my older brothers.

"Stay away from me!" I shrieked, feeling not for the first time in my life, feral and wild.

"Ooooh feisty little werewo-" There was a loud smack and then silence. Quietly, I huddled in my corner, slowly calming myself down.

"...Kid?" a soft, unfamiliar voice spoke aloud, distinctly male. It was also slightly wolfish. "M'name's Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback."

"..'Lo." I murmured hesitantly in response. I didn't mind werewolves or vampires much. In my mind, both of them were misunderstood. I've always wanted to be a werewolf, so I glanced up curiously at him. Fenrir glanced at me, and inhaled deeply. Then utter shock filled his features.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly. I shook my head in response, feeling nothing but curiosity of Fenrir and confusion. Every thought of wizards dissipated from my mind. Fenrir was a large man, and vicious-looking. He had a whiskered face with graying hairs and dark eyes. Fenrir's expression softened when he took in my bedraggled appearance.

"Glad you're awake, kid. What's your name?" I froze for a moment, mind whirling about. I settled for two constellations. Gemini was one I had heard my father talking about once in a heated debate with my brothers with another galaxy, the Lupus.

"Errr... I used to be Liliana Cygnus, but now you can call me Gemini Lupus if you want." I said softly.

"Gemini Lupus. It suits you. We'll have to change up your appearance though." Fenrir said softly. "Yo Tonks! Get over here!" A young woman with a cheerful expression and bright pink hair bounced over. "This is Gemini Lupus. D'you think you can permanently change her appearance?" I glanced at him confused before a sly grin quirked over my lips. I had a plan. I put my finger over my lips as I looked at her, before rapidly changing my looks to appear like that blonde boy, Draco. He kind of looked like a ferret, so a grin had somehow formed its way on my face.

"Draco? When did you get over here?" Fenrir glanced at me with confusion, before the snotty brat himself replied back snarkily.

"I'm over here, Greyback..." his voice trailed off when he saw a mirror image of himself grinning manically at him. That was... Moi. The ferret let out a yell of shock, before I changed my appearance to my original self.

"Another metamorphmagus! Cool!" Tonks yelled excitedly, her light blue eyes glowing happily. I grinned at Tonks, feeling a deep kinship begin to form. However, I jumped about a foot in the air when the door opened. I huddled even further into my corner, blending in with my surroundings so no one could tell I was there.

"What's going on in here- where's the girl?" Voldemort's voice pierced the air softly, and I shimmered back into existence slowly. I was pretty sure I was the only one in the wizarding world. I was also known as a invisimagus, a wizard or witch able to go invisible at will without their wand or the need of an Invisibility Cloak or a disillusionment charm.

Draco, Tonks, and Fenrir gaped at me and a heavy blush began to form on my cheeks. "I'm right here." I said softly, and Voldemort's eyes grew wide. Then, to everyone's astonishment, he bounced up and down excitedly. "How did you _do _that? MERLIN'S SAGGY BEARD, YOU'RE AN INVISIMAGUS!" he yelled happily. "You're the first since Merlin!"

I caught sight of about thirty or so wizards behind Voldemort, looking at him in astonishment. I automatically felt the blood drain from my face, stiffening against my will. I hated it when I was in a crowd, so no doubt they would soon be all over me.

"Wha- Oh, it's you lot." Voldemort snorted good-naturedly, before walking over to me. "We have made a decision, Lilia- Gemini Lupus. I will raise you."

"We have?" Severus asked Voldemort, an expression of utter confusion on his face.

"Oh, yes." Voldemort smirked.

"Oh and... I'm your real father, so I can take you into custody!" Voldemort cheered. "Oh and your mother is not Catherine Cygnus. It is that woman over there, Bellatrix." He pointed to a woman with crazy black hair and nice curves who looked like a cat who caught the canary.

Many Death Eaters looked like they either choked or completely baffled/bewildered. The pale man with the long dark hair from before and a tall man with hair that looked like it had been soaked in peroxide looked extremely smug. So did a pair of twins my age that were completely identical. The twins had a shocking burst of crazy red/black hair and gorgeous golden eyes that didn't have whites.

"...So you're the one who dumped me with that shit ass family." I deadpanned.

"No!" The tall, white, snake-faced bald man looked absolutely shocked as he shimmered into a body that I assumed was his own. "I would have never given you up!" he exclaimed furiously.

"...ooookay then." I stared at him suspiciously, looking at an odd clear thing that was behind him. Weirdly, it reflected the room and all the people. "So who did?"

"...I can only assume Dumbledore did." he admitted. ..What kind of name was that?

I must have looked weird or something, because the next moment was filled with quiet chuckles across the room. I put on my best bitchface and just sat there, staring expectantly at my... err.. father.

"Who is Dumbwhore?" I asked, twisting the name purposely. Cackles all across the room erupted and my.. father looked absolutely smug, like a cat who again ate the canary.

"You'll find out soon enough. This is your home now." Voldemort looked pleased with something as he spoke. "..And these are your brothers, Castor and Pollux."

"Like the twin stars in the constellation, Gemini, my new name?" I asked fervently, excited that our names were similar.

"Yup. Ironically, you're also part of a unique identical triplet bond." Bellatrix cut in with a dreamy look on her face. "Castor Lynx and Pollux Lepus Riddle-Black. And then there's you- Gemini Lupus Riddle-Black-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Cygnus."

"Um. Ew. So I'm going to be heir to my ridiculous former family?" I questioned- more like demanded.

"Unfortunately yes, which also means your brothers will be taking them on as well." my father injected.

The look on my face sent the room into hysterics once more.

**A/N:**

**Ahahaha. Voldemort will be severely OOC in this story, because I said so. Liliana Cygnus, or Gemini Lupus/Gemini Riddle, is my new Harry Potter OC. I'm really happy I came up with this.**

**ALSO, THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS STORY. IF IT IS A TRIGGER TO SOMEONE, THEN DON'T READ ITTT.**

**I am also sorry if the beginning of this story made you think Gemini's happy-go-lucky. She pretends she is when she's in the company of her mother or father privately. I also made invisimagi up, and they are made as such as I made them in my story as well as the servant bond. Now, servant bonds are to be used under severe circumstances, and Gemini's fake mother Catherine wanted to protect Gemini from Voldemort, so she made her suffer. Her fake brothers raped her of their own free will.**

**There. I'm done. xD This story is going to be.. weird. Jus' ta let ya know~**


End file.
